


The Birthday Pie

by SomethingDeep



Series: The Supernatural Fluff Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aprons, Cooking, Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, One-Shot, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingDeep/pseuds/SomethingDeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean thinks no one cares about his birthday, and resigns into living with it. Cas has other plans, however, and pulls him into a unique way of showing how he cares in this fluffy, one-shot piece I wrote instead of studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Pie

Let’s get one thing straight. It’s not uncool to cook.

Finally that baby blue apron had been exhumed from the depths of the bunker closet and tied around Dean’s neck and waist with lop-sided bows and many a happy smile from Castiel as his eyes travelled over the hunter in a satisfied fashion. It was now the angel’s determination in life to learn how to make a pie, and damn it - if he was going to learn so was Dean.

It had been only a week ago that Dean had announced his birthday. He hadn’t been expecting cake or presents or anything like that, but a little recognition would be nice.

_“Hey, Sammy, Cas. Guess what day it is today?”_

_He had found the two other occupants of the bunker at the kitchen table, one reading the paper and the other investigating a bowl of cheerios. “What day?” Sam looked up, blinking at his brother blankly._

_“Oh nothing, never mind…” A little disappointed, Dean had dropped the grin and instead headed for the fridge. Sam and he never really had celebrated birthdays, but that year felt different somehow. Everything was unusually calm and going smoothly; enough so that Dean thought ‘hey, maybe we can have some fun with this for once.’ But trust Sam to not remember._

_The little brother sighed and sent him a look full of exasperated annoyance. He had interrupted his reading for a question he didn’t want to explain? “Dean, what? What day is it? Tell me.” Now Dean had to tell him, or this would be going on for days. Sam just didn’t know when to let things drop._

_“Uh,” now it was just awkward. Dean grabbed what was left in the milk jug and then reached for a glass up in the cupboard above him. “Nothing, really, just… You know,” he turned around to meet the exasperated glance over the rim of his glass. “My birthday….” He murmured before drowning out further words with a swig of milk._

_Sam had blinked, and Cas had looked up with surprisingly wide eyes. “It is your birthday?” He said, voice rather quiet._

_“Uh, happy birthday then.” Was all he got from Sam. Evidently the awkward was all over the two, with Castiel hovering in the oblivious free-zone as usual._

_As Dean nodded and finally set the drained glass down, Cas continued to stare. “I didn’t know it was your birthday today, Dean.” He said, tone a little difficult to read; but then what else was new?_

_“Well now you know.” He stalked off maybe a little haughtily and left an unnoticing Sam back to his newspaper, and Cas staring thoughtfully into the fourth dimension._

Dean had picked a day when Sam was out to get the lesson over with. Cas stood in front of him, back turned and arms spread as if Dean was going to pat him down like airport security, waiting for help with his tassels. The hunter crouched down, tying up the matching apron to the best of his ability. The whole event hadn’t even begun yet and he was tired.  

“Are you sure you want to learn how to do this? I hear cooking’s a dangerous business – ”

“Dean.” Castiel’s overly serious voice interrupted him. “I am a celestial being. I have fought in many wars. I believe operating an oven will not be an issue.” As soon as the tassels were done with, he turned around and smiled again, looking down at himself in a blue apron to match Dean’s.

“We look lovely – ”

“Yeah, yeah, Cinderella, we look gorgeous. Let’s get this over with, shall we?” Dean turned on his heel and disappeared into the kitchen.

_Later that evening Sam had come into Dean’s room to find him lying half asleep on his bed, a pair of headphones belting out escaping guitar riffs clamped around his head. Luckily, Sam had come prepared for this. Taking the spoon out of his pocket, he flicked it at his brother and hit him dead on the nose. “Hey,”_

_He jumped and squirmed like a fish out of water for a moment until he realized what had happened. Then, sliding the headphones down to around his neck, Dean looked up. “What?”_

_“Have you seen Cas anywhere? I can’t find him.”_

_Dean shrugged and put his headphones back on, giving up on the conversation already. “Probably went to get some air or something. You know how boring you get.”_

Cas followed him into the kitchen, centering the apron around his chest as he did so. “What kind of pie would you like to bake?” He asked, reaching for the cook book and beginning to flip through curiously. He had been waiting quite a while to do this, but it was Dean’s choice. Dean was had the master say when it came to pie.

He shrugged and pulled the book over to him instead, flipping through a little quicker, a little less patient. “The edible kind…” He muttered, settling on a page that seemed to be the shortest in the book and propping it up on a knife rack Sam had unearthed in some unholy locker a while back. “Here. This one. Cherry. Sound good?”

Castiel nodded, although he didn’t eat pie let alone anything else. If it sounded good to Dean, it sounded good to him. “Yes.” He said decidedly. “Cherry pie will be satisfactory. What is the first ingredient?”

The next few minutes were spent bent over the counter squinting at the cook book page, trying to figure out where the best place to start would be. Did one get the ingredient out first, or the bowl? What size of bowl? When do you preheat the oven – wait, the oven needs _preheating_? After another minute or two Dean took a step back, frowning in confusion. Castiel was still trailing his finger down the directions list, a similar frown on his face. “What is this sorcery…?”

“Just grab the flour and dump it in a bowl. We’ll go from there.”

_An hour or so later there came a knock on his door. Dean put down the army knife he had been playing with and got up, opening the door to Cas. “Hello Dean.” He said, one of those this-is-where-I-think-I’m-supposed-to-smile smiles coming onto his face. “Happy birthday.”_

_In his arms now Dean realized there was a brown paper package complete with ‘to Dean from Castiel’ scribbled on the corner with a Sharpie pen. It took Dean a moment longer than it should have for him to realize it was a birthday present._

_“Oh,” he said once the silence had almost overwhelmed everything. “You…This is…”_

_Cas’s smile weakened a little and he seemed flustered all of a sudden. “I assume this is how you celebrate birthdays, with presents and happy wishings of birth... At least this is what Gabriel has told me…” He fidgeted a little, glancing down at the paper parcel nervously._

_“No, yeah, this is how we do it… This is for me?” He went to take it from the angel, but paused halfway, still unsure. But then the action was finished for him when Cas handed it over almost proudly._

_“Yes, Dean, it is for you. Happy birthday.”_

It didn’t take long for the kitchen to turn into a war zone. Cas turned out to really not have a clue about how to crack an egg, so Dean played hide and go seek with egg shells for at least twenty minutes, armed with a fork and a piece of tissue only.

The angel stood over his shoulder the whole time, acting as if he were watching his favorite football game. “Ooh, no, there, almost… Ahhh… Nearly, Dean, nearly… Alright, calm down, try it again…” About half way into fishing in the batter did Dean realize how amusing it was to watch Castiel try to cook. He had shooed him away, unable to take the pressure of someone watching him do delicate work, and was now able to cock his head to the side and watch Cas move around and try to navigate the different steps to making a pie.

It really was adorable. The way he scrunched up his nose just the slightest and tilted his head to the side when the directions confused him, how whenever something dropped he would jump as if afraid it would turn feral and bite him before picking it back up again. The apron just added to the effect, making him seem like he had way more innocence in him than neither Sam nor Dean had ever given him credit for.

Yes, this was the angel who rebelled against Heaven, against God. Yes, this was the angel who began the war; this was the angel who released the Leviathan. This was also the angel who came to Hell just to call and say ‘hey, I think you have something of mine.’ This was also the angel who liked to count his cheerios as they floated around in his bowl, the angel who remembered to bring pie when Sammy didn’t.

 

The angel who remembered his birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys! This is my first real fluff piece, and first Destiel... Please post or send me Kudos if you enjoyed it! I take requests on any shipping if it takes my fancy. If you think I should continue this please please please tell me. :) xx


End file.
